


& The Raven Became the Wolf

by Hack_Generation



Series: Dead Crows [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, genji a grown ass man, the murder brothers, this bitch dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/Hack_Generation





	& The Raven Became the Wolf

 

_There are stages that the broken son of House Shimada has gone through in the years after his murder._

_No longer is he the little bird._

_His talons are claws.  His beak a fang filled maw._

_He drips crimson where ever he walks._

_An old omen is passed down through his family, all to the youngest Shimada._

_He has died & come again._

_The Sparrow Who Became the Raven_

_The Raven Who Became the Wolf_

_& The Wolf Who Became a Man._

_One that would pass this on to his elder._

 

_Hanzo is condemned to that which is his rite of passage. He will be the The One Who Became._

* * *

 

 

Genji looks to his brother with eyes of molten gold. They reflect the moon & silence of the trees.

 

They stand apart. Their shadows mingle across the several feet of distance betwixt them. A single strip of black. They have grown. They have parted ways & come again.

 

It is Hanzo's turn to be the Crow Who Became. He gazes upon his brother, the red contours upon his face give him the appearance of a _Tengu._

 

_"A Ōkami is never tamed, anija. You should have known this the day the Elders commanded my death be upon your hands. You freed the Ōkami from its cage."_


End file.
